


The Circle Completed

by Fenix21



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Series, Romantic Fluff, T'hy'la, mpreg!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim feels like a piece might be missing. Spock has the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle Completed

Jim Kirk sighed in contentment and ran a light finger over the pointed ear that was upturned on his shoulder.  The Vulcan’s breath came out warm and musky on his chest in an almost purr.  He felt the long fingers weave through the hair on his chest in response.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Spock, have you ever thought about children?”

The dark head rolled back, so that the warm brown eyes could look up at him questioningly.  “Jim?”

Kirk shrugged slightly, a gentle smile playing at his lips.  “I don’t know.  I had just always assumed that love and marriage and family would never be part of my life.”  He looked back into those melting brown eyes and his heart squeezed.  “But I was wrong…I have you now.”  He traced a high cheek bone down to the warm lips, bent his head and kissed them gently.  “I thought, maybe we should complete the circle, so to speak.”

“I see.”  Spock sat up, leaning on an arm and looking down at his lover.  Jim was prone to emotional wanderings after a session of lovemaking, so Spock was not sure how seriously he should take this latest notion.

Kirk sat up then.  “Spock, I’m serious.  I know it sounds crazy.  But don’t you want something of yourself left behind?”  Kirk’s eyes turned bright all of a sudden and he glanced away for a moment.  His voice was softer when he spoke next.  “Ever since I lost David, I’ve felt like…like once I’m gone—that’s it.  There won’t be anything left of me and no one to remember.  As long as David was around…some part of me would survive.”

Spock covered Jim’s hand with his own.  Vulcans procreated out of necessity and as a duty to continue their race.  They did not indulge in selfish feelings of leaving behind a legacy.  Spock’s human half viewed the lack of this “selfish” drive as a continuing factor in the extremely low birthrate on his planet.  Perhaps if Vulcan females paid more heed to their emotions, they would desire to bear more than one young.  As it was, pregnancy and birth were necessities that must be born by the female as part of her duty to society.  The resultant offspring was then handed over to the schools and disciplines of Vulcan to be tutored and raised.  Family, as Jim might view it, meant very little to a Vulcan.

“Have you thought about how this might be accomplished, Jim?” Spock asked gently.

Kirk half smiled.  “I’m not sure, really.  I’ve considered adoption, cloning, tank invetro.”  He tilted his head to the side, frowning a bit.  “None of them sound all that appealing when I say them out loud.”  He looked at Spock again.  “I wish there was some way that we could have our own.”

Spock swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose to pace slowly across the floor.  His hands linked behind his back and his brow drawn in his traditional pose of deep thought.

“Jim, how much do you desire this?”  He stopped and looked Kirk square in the eye.

Kirk was taken slightly aback at the serious tone in Spock’s voice.  “I—well, I guess I desire it quite a lot.  I’ve been thinking about it for almost a year and—”

“Jim, this is not something that can be taken on lightly.  I must know that you desire it beyond all things, or it cannot be an option.”

It was Kirk’s turn to swing his legs to the floor.  He rose and went to Spock.  “Spock.  If it were a possibility, I would latch onto it with all my being.  I desire it as much as I desire you.”  He cupped the strong Vulcan jaw in his hand.  “But if you’re thinking what I think you might be thinking, that’s not how I want it.”

Spock’s eyebrow rose.

“I want the child to be you and me.  I don’t want it to be the product of my mating with a female.  I don’t want it grown in a tube or a tank.”  He smiled sadly.  “I want it to be us, and I know that just isn’t possible.”

Spock nodded once, looking deep into the hazel eyes before him.  He placed a light hand at Jim’s temple.  “But if I said it was possible?”

Spock did not miss the sharp leap of joy through the touch before logic overtook it.  He had his answer, even as Kirk’s brow furrowed in confusion.  He let his hand fall away and turned to sit in a chair.  Kirk went down on one knee before him, suddenly worried at the Vulcan’s intense concern over this subject.

“Jim, you are aware of the very low birthrate on my planet.”

Kirk nodded.

“The Vulcan species is inclined to produce far more males than females.  Hence the evolution of Ponn Farr, which I’m sure the good Doctor has enlightened you as to the purpose of the process.”

Kirk nodded again.  “Yes, McCoy described it to me once.  He said it was an evolutionary safety net to ensure the species continuation.  The female becomes fertile and the male is sent into heat until a pregnancy results from union.  Seems pretty cruel to me.”

“Perhaps.  It has served its purpose.  However, there have been times in Vulcan history that even this evolutionary “safety net” has not been adequate.  Our female population grew much too limited.”

“How did you get around it?”

“We derived a process by which to fertilize a “blank” egg with specimens from two males, and by which the male is able to carry the pregnancy to term.”

Kirk starred at him blankly for a moment, incredulous.  He shifted to sit in the chair next to Spock’s.  “Are you serious?  The men can have babies?”

“In a manner of speaking.  They, of course, are not able to give birth.  The infant is extracted by surgical means, but it is carried to term by the male, much as your earth Penguin cares for the female’s egg through the harsh winter.”  

Kirk was blown away.  He sat back.  “Wow, Spock, I would have thought that Vulcan would have preferred to carry forward with invetro tubes or something like that.  It seems to go against logic to devise such an intricate process for a male, or to not just use a female to carry it.”

Spock shook his head.  “It is a strict rule of our culture that the female is not required to bear more than one young, since it is such an undesirable process to her.  And the child must be carried by a living Vulcan.  You see, Jim, Vulcan training begins before birth.  The fetus is exposed to the power and control of the parent and a sort of bond is formed for the purposes of teaching.”  He frowned at this and his eyes glazed a little.

Kirk understood almost instantly.  “You didn’t have that, did you?  Because your mother is human?”

“Yes,” Spock answered softly.  “But I have long forgiven her the fact that I was denied my initial training.”

Kirk reached out for the Vulcan’s hand and squeezed it hard.  Spock smiled gently in response to the gesture.  He turned the conversation back to the original subject.  He grinned, “So…you’re willing to get pregnant for us, Spock?”

Spock tilted his head in consideration.  “Yes, but it is also an option for you.”

Kirk’s eyes widened.  That, he had certainly not considered before.  But, then, why would he?  He thought about it for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around the idea.  “How involved is this, Spock?  I mean—I guess—is it painful, or incapacitating?”

“The initial implantation I have heard can be uncomfortable.  Of course, a foreign body is being introduced into your system and there will be discomfort as the child grows, no more so than a female might experience, I would think.  It is no more incapacitating than a normal pregnancy would be.”

“Huh,” Kirk nodded absently.  “We would have to go to Vulcan for this?”

“That would be necessary, yes.  It would also be advisable that you remain there for the duration, in the event that there are complications.  The same would be true for me.”

“This isn’t something McCoy would be capable of handling?” Kirk asked uncertainly.

“While Dr. McCoy is quite capable, he is still relatively unfamiliar with Vulcan physiology, and what experience he does have he has gained from me, a half-blood.  I do not think he would be able to safely care for us, should something go wrong.  I think he would tell you that himself.”

“Yes, I imagine you’re right.”  Kirk rose and paced the floor in front of the bed.

“Spock, this is…it’s just…”

“Yes, Jim, it is an enormous decision, even more so than a normal human conception would be.  You must be willing to make all the sacrifices that it entails.”

Kirk sat down, gripping the edge of the bed hard.  Yes, all the sacrifices.  No matter which one of them did this, there would be sacrifices…but they would have each other, and a future.

“All right, Mr. Spock,” Kirk said with a lopsided grin.  “Which one of us shall it be?”

 

***

 

Kirk lay in Xanek’s exam room on a more sophisticated version of the bio beds in the Enterprise’s sickbay.  Spock stood at his side, one hand resting discreetly on top of Kirk’s.

This was not Xanek’s field of expertise, though he was perfectly capable.  Spock had chosen him out of deference to Jim’s comfort.  Xanek had aided them both some time ago on a previous stay on Vulcan.  

“I will make a small incision into the abdominal cavity and attach the uterine sack to your vital organs.  Once we are sure that your body functions are compatible with the sack we will implant the egg,” Xanek explained.  “The entire process should take no more than an hour.”  He pulled a tray of instruments nearer to the bed and nodded to a nurse standing by in the corner.

“I will give you a local anesthetic at the incision site, but I cannot give you anything more or it will depress your systems and we will not know if the attachment has been successful.”

Kirk nodded, his jaw clamped tight against the fear. 

Spock could feel the giddy swirling in Jim’s stomach as though it were his own, a blend of elation, apprehension, and out-right fear.  He absently stroked the back of Jim’s hand and the swirling calmed somewhat.  Jim’s eyes darted to him, he smiled tightly and then concentrated on the ceiling again.

Spock watched as Xanek made the incision and motioned for the nurse to bring over the sterile glass container holding the uterine sack.  It was not a large organ, but it was extremely elastic to accommodate the growing fetus and fluids that would abide in it.  Jim’s fingers convulsed around his and Spock heard and felt the sharp intake of breath as Xanek began attaching the organ.

“Jim, are you in pain?” Spock asked quietly.  

Kirk squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again.  A fine sheen of sweat had appeared on his upper lip.  He breathed deeply, and Spock felt the physical effort he was making to relax as the foreign organ was placed inside his body.

“It’s not bad, Spock,” he whispered, but his grip did not relax.

Spock opened himself through their clasped hands and felt the unfamiliar stirrings of Xanek’s instruments and the organ itself, as it began adapting and processing fluids, in his own guts.  He concentrated on the feelings and drew them into himself.  He felt Kirk’s grip loosen just a little.

“Finished.  Nurse, please close.”  Xanek stepped up to Kirk’s head.  “Are you still quite well, Captain?”

Kirk tried to relax.  He felt like he’d had his guts pushed aside and something lodged in his middle, which was essentially exactly what had happened.

“I think so, yes.”

“Good.  I am going to give you an injection in a moment that will prepare the organ for inception of the egg.  You will feel a swelling sensation.  Since the egg has already reached a growth stage of nearly one month, we must progress the organ to meet its nutrient needs.”

Kirk gave a short nod.

Xanek picked up a syringe and as gently as was possible slipped the needle into Kirk’s abdomen and injected the organ.  

Kirk felt the reaction almost immediately.  His insides suddenly cramped and his first instinct was to draw up his knees.  Spock was one movement ahead of him and used his free arm to clamp Kirk’s thighs to the bed.  He sent waves of calm through their link.  After a moment, Kirk calmed, but Spock did not release his legs, knowing that instinct would win over conscious thought with his Captain at this juncture in time.

“Are you in pain, Captain Kirk?” Xanek asked earnestly.

Kirk was breathing in short sharp bursts.  “Yes.”

Xanek placed one gentle hand on Kirk’s forehead and another on his chest.  He closed his eyes for a moment as Spock watched.  He recognized the light healing trance and let the doctor work unhindered.

“Spock?” Kirk’s voice held an edge of panic as he felt the foreign mind touch his own.

I am here, Jim.  T’hy’la.  Be at peace.  He will help.

It will not last much longer, Captain.  Be calm…  The voice was gentle, cool, and reassuring in Kirk’s mind.  He felt his mind and body obeying despite his remaining fear.

A few moments later, Kirk’s breathing had returned to normal and Spock had released him and stood again by his shoulder, smoothing his now sweat dampened hair away from his brow.  Xanek had stepped away to watch the monitor that tracked Kirk’s life functions.

“Spock.”

“Yes, Jim.”

“We’re doing the right thing?”

Spock knew the question was only born of the situation at hand and the pain that Jim was still experiencing.  It was not a deep doubt that rested in his soul.  “Yes, Jim.”

“Good.”  Kirk seemed satisfied and concentrated again on relaxing and breathing normally.

 

A half hour passed without incident while Xanek observed Kirk’s assimilation of the organ vigilantly.  He rose from the console across the room and motioned for the nurse again.  She brought a larger syringe with her this time, nestled in a sterile incubator case.

“Spock.  Kirk.”  He looked very seriously at the two men.  “The organ has successfully integrated.  Do you wish to continue with the final stage of the operation?”

Spock felt Jim’s heart take flight and he followed it, gliding high on wings of elation.  He looked down into Jim’s eyes.  They were full and bright and shining.  The lump in his throat was not his own, but Jim, near to tears.

“Yes,” Spock answered for them both, his voice rough with emotion that he would not let touch his face here.

“Very well,” Xanek replied with no small amount of approval in his voice.  He opened the incubator case carefully and took the syringe with care.  The nurse used an ultrasound this time to guide the needle into position and the next thing Kirk knew the doctor was withdrawing the needle and laying it aside.  

The nurse kept the ultrasound in place and all watched with rapt attention as the egg was enveloped into the prepared sack and nestled safely against the wall.  A tiny throb was just barely detectible. 

Xanek looked down on Kirk and came as close to a smile as a full blood Vulcan ever would.  “Congratulations, Captain, the conception is successful.”

If Spock had been any less than Vulcan, Kirk’s grip on his hand would have broken the bones there.  Kirk nodded his gratitude, still unable to speak and a single, solitary tear tracked out of the corner of his eye.  Spock reached out and brushed it gently away with a thumb.

“I would like you to rest here for an hour before you get up and move about.  Your body is still acclimating to the organ and its functions should regulate over the next hour.  Then you may take your leave.”  Xanek inclined his head and exited the room quietly.

“Spock.”

Kirk’s voice was rough with unshed tears.  He would never have thought that he was capable of having such a strong emotional reaction to an act like this.  He gingerly lifted his free hand and placed it over his belly.  To the naked eye there was not a noticeable difference, but Kirk could feel the life now inside him, already growing.

“Jim.” 

Spock reached out and laid a hand over Kirk’s where it rested on his belly.  He, too, could feel the life within Kirk.  It was pulsing strong and vibrant.

“My God, Spock, we’ve done it,” Kirk whispered reverently.

“Yes, Jim.  It is a wonder.”

Kirk lay still, closing his eyes, reaching toward Spock through the link.  He felt another tiny presence reaching with him.

Spock jolted the tiniest bit and nearly faltered at the tiny touch that came with Kirk.  His heart throbbed.  His child.  The love of his life and his child; both reaching sweetly and tenderly toward him.  He bowed his head and wept silent tears.

 

Jim lay back on the bed and watched Spock as he moved around the room, efficiently unpacking what remained of Kirk’s wardrobe and personal effects.  He laid a hand on his belly.  It still felt like someone had shoved a boulder in his guts and then sewn him shut again.  It didn’t really hurt any more.  It was just a very strange sensation.  He closed his eyes a moment and tried to nudge the life within him.  Spock had nearly hit the floor at the tiny alien touch that melded with him following the implantation.  Kirk had felt the instant bond between the two, not in place of, but rather on top of, the bond that Spock and Kirk already shared.  After a moment he gave up trying to make the connection himself.  He needed Spock’s guidance when it came to telepathy, his own powers were not strong enough.

“Spock, stop tidying.”

“I am merely putting thing to rights, so that everything is in order for you when…I must depart tomorrow.”

Kirk didn’t miss the hitch in Spock’s voice.  He reached out and caught the Vulcan’s hand.

“Spock.  Come.  Sit.”

Spock obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed.  Kirk propped up on an elbow and smiled slyly.  “We’ll be fine, Spock.  Vulcan gestation is…what...thirteen months, as I recall?  We’ve got a long haul ahead of us.”  He reached up and stroked the strong cheek bone.  He felt the Vulcan shudder under his touch.  His smile broadened.

“The child is not wholly Vulcan, Jim.  It will be three-quarters human.  The gestation period is uncertain.  Xanek said he would be better able to determine the exact timing after your examination in a month.”  Spock closed his eyes and turned gently out of Kirk’s reach.

“Spock?”  Kirk sat up.  “What’s wrong?”

Spock bowed his head, a tremor ran across his shoulders.  “Jim…I am finding that the idea of—of the child is…acting as a—.”

Kirk grinned.  “You’re turned on.”  Spock flinched.  Kirk reached out and grasped those thin whipcord muscled shoulders and pulled Spock around to face him.  “You wouldn’t be the first.”

Spock’s eyebrow arched severely.  He let his gaze wander down from Jim’s face and did not miss the hard bulge of his erection through his black trousers.  He groaned and leaned into Jim’s grasp.  Jim pulled him down and used a leg to hook the Vulcan’s hips and force him to turn and stretch out above him on the bed.

“Jim, we should be cautious.  You may still suffer some side effects…”

Kirk reached up with both hands and traced the upswept points of Spock’s ears.  He lifted his shoulders and gently bit an already hardened nipple through his black shirt.  He felt himself swell at the low groan that issued from Spock’s throat.  He spread his legs and tugged Spock down between them.  He felt Spock’s cock jerk in anticipation at the contact with Kirk’s thighs.

“Jim…” Spock moaned and ground his hips against Jim’s.  He kept his arms locked and his dense weight off of Kirk’s body.  

Jim grasped his hips and pulled the sharp ridges of their arousals together.  “Oh, Gods, Spock....”

Jim’s breath was coming in pants already.  Spock reached down and pulled at the front of Jim’s trousers.  The snaps gave way and Spock slipped his hand inside.  Kirk bucked and his cock leaped against Spock’s hand.  He wrapped his fingers around it and gently rubbed.  Kirk gasped and his hips pushed against Spock’s.  Spock used his thumb to trace a spiral around the head that worked its way up to the tip of Jim’s hardness.  He shuddered as his own body tightened in response.

Kirk tugged at Spock’s trousers and finally managed to open the fly and slide his hands in and wrap them around that long, hard double ridged spear of flesh.  He felt it throb in his hands.  Spock moaned above him, squeezing Kirk harder in response to his own growing need.  Kirk felt himself throbbing, weeping cum into Spock’s hand.

“Spock.  Spock!  I can’t—.”

Spock lifted himself slightly, and in one movement, had them both disrobed from the waist down.  Kirk fumbled with their shirts and managed to yank them off and fling them across the room.  Spock lowered himself between Kirk’s bare thighs, still holding the majority of his weight on his arms.  Kirk clamped his thighs around Spock’s hips and pulled him down.  He groaned as the inhuman heat of Spock’s engorged flesh brushed against his own.  He felt hot cum drip across his skin like lava.

“Spock…I’m not going to…last….”

Spock wrapped an arm under Kirk’s hips, lifted them, pulled his knees up and pressed his already damp cock against the cleft of Kirk’s firm buttocks, separating them gently.  Kirk groaned pressing himself down on Spock’s hot flesh.  Spock felt the tightness of Kirk’s body start to envelope him and his cock spasmed.  

Kirk gasped and gripped Spock’s shoulders.  He cried out. 

“Spock, please!”

Spock thrust into Kirk once, twice, and felt the deep throb squeeze at his balls and work up the length of his cock.  He thrust again, sheathing himself fully.

Kirk gave a small cry of surrender and jetted cum against Spock’s belly.  Spock groaned and thrust deeply once more, letting the orgasm wash over them both.

 

***

 

Kirk looked down at the top of the dark head resting on his chest and the beautiful long fingered hand resting against his belly—his very large, very round belly—and smiled in absolute contentment.

Spock had arrived two days ago after a three week stint with the Enterprise on a diplomatic mission to Agelius 6.  He was here to stay until after the birth of their daughter.  

The Enterprise, and Starfleet it seemed, had not been able to do without both the Captain and the First Officer, so Spock had, unfortunately, been away for much of the pregnancy.  He made as frequent and as long a stop as he possibly could to Vulcan.  Kirk had born the absence with as much grace as possible given the circumstances.  Spock had found them a small, isolated place near the eastern desert, in the cliffs where Kirk could stay comfortably.  Xanek checked in on Kirk once a week and brought fresh supplies.  Amanda, Spock’s mother, was over several times a week, overjoyed to have human company and delighted beyond imagining that she was at last going to be a grandmother.

The baby kicked and Kirk gasped at the force of it.  Spock was immediately awake and alert at the soft sound.

“Shhh,” Kirk soothed him, running his hand over the glossy hair and down the strong neck repeatedly.  “It was only a kick.”

Spock searched Kirk’s eyes to be sure this was the truth and then lay back down, let his hand massage the roundness of Kirk’s belly.  

 

When Kirk had opened the door to Spock two days before in a loose tunic and trousers, Spock had stood like a man disarmed, starring with naked love and desire at the figure before him.  He had gone down on one knee there in the doorway and taken the great belly in his hands and laid his cheek against it.  Kirk had nearly collapsed with joy and desire.

Spock had risen, kicked the door closed and guided Kirk to the bedchamber at the rear of the house.  He carefully and patiently undressed Kirk, examining every inch of his body, holding his belly in great, strong hands and feeling the life within.  Kirk’s breathing quickened instantly and Spock laid him back on the pillows, knelt between his legs and lifted Kirk’s buttocks up on top of his thighs and entered him, gasping as the release came hard and fast for both of them.

They had made slower love later that evening and Spock had examined Kirk from head to foot, noting with pleasure the healthy increase in the size of his belly.

“Xanek said it could be any day now when he was here last week.”  Kirk informed him as they sat over a light meal of steamed vegetables and Buerbuer cherries.

Spock did not fail to hear the hint of apprehension in Kirk’s voice.  He reached across the table and caressed the back of Kirk’s hand.  “There is nothing to fear.  When the pains begin, the surgery can be performed immediately.  It will not be too difficult to endure, and I will be by your side.”

Kirk nodded, reassured.

 

The baby kicked again, this time toward Kirk’s back and came in contact with already tender, crowded inner organs.  Kirk gasped in pain.

“Jim?”  Spock was sitting up in the bed instantly.

“No, no.  She’s just kicking something fierce tonight.”  Kirk rolled to his side and let Spock help him sit up right.  It was wonderful to have someone to help with the little things.  With his innards compacted under the growth of the baby and his skin and abdominal muscles stretched taut over his huge belly, he felt like a balloon perpetually on the edge of popping.  Bending over had become a near impossibility over a week ago.  He put his feet on the floor and stood up carefully.

“She seems to quiet when I walk around.  Would you care to join me for a stroll, Mr. Spock?” Kirk grinned coyly over his shoulder as he walked out into the hallway.

Spock rose and followed Kirk out onto the terrace.  The night was clear and the strong earthen scent of the desert flowed around them on the light breeze.  Vulcan had no moon, but it just meant that the stars shone in twice their glory.  Kirk leaned a hip on the stone perimeter wall of the terrace and crossed his arms over his chest.  He looked up into the sky and breathed in the dry air.  He rocked slightly back and forth on the leaning hip quieting the little life inside him.

“I have almost grown used to this sky, Spock.”

Spock, too, looked up.  He rarely did anymore.  For men who lived their lives among the stars, a brilliant night sky held little mystery.  “It is very different from Earth.”

“I’m not sure I’d even recognize Earth’s sky now.”  Kirk’s voice held a note of longing.

Spock touched Kirk’s shoulder.  Kirk looked back at him and smiled sadly.  “What happens after this?”

Spock raised an eyebrow.  “I’m not sure I follow your line of thought, Jim.”

“After this,” Kirk gestured with an arm at the expanse of desert, the house, the sky, “where will we go?”

“We will go back to the Enterprise, Jim.”

“Just like that?”  Kirk asked, hurt evident in his voice.  “Do we want Alandra raised on a starship?”

“Jim.”  Spock paused.  “Captain.  You belong on the Enterprise.”

Kirk’s head jerked up at Spock’s use of his title.  His spine instinctively straightened.  Alandra kicked at his sign of stress and he absently rubbed the side of his belly.  His tone was icy, “Mr. Spock, I know that I belong there.”

Spock flinched inwardly.  “Jim, your life is among the stars.  Mine is with you.  Alandra’s is with us.”  Spock resisted touching Jim, knowing what his anger would feel like.  “The Enterprise needs you.”

Kirk sighed and stretched his shoulders and back.  “Spock, I’m not sure I thought this all the way through.”

“You were very thorough in your analysis before we embarked on this journey.”

“A compliment, Spock?”

“Most certainly.”

Kirk pushed off the wall and walked slowly around the terrace.  “I’m sorry, Spock, I don’t know what’s come over me.”

Spock stood quietly at the center of Kirk’s orbit.  “Jim, it is perfectly understandable that you are emotionally stressed during this time.  It is a difficult thing to deal with even as a full blood Vulcan.  Things will seem much clearer when Alandra is born and we return to the ship.”

“Yes,” Kirk replied softly.  He stepped up to Spock and put his hands on his shoulders.  Spock took Jim’s face in his hands and rested his forehead on the other’s.

Kirk groaned suddenly and his fingers dug into Spock’s shoulders.  He leaned hard into Spock’s chest.

Spock grasped Kirk’s arms. “Jim?”

“That was more than a kick, Spock,” Kirk gasped.  “I think—I think it’s time.”

Spock placed a hand on Jim’s belly.  Jim grunted and clung to Spock’s shoulders.  Spock felt a massive contraction beneath his palm.  “We will go immediately.  I will call Xanek.”

Spock gathered Kirk into his arms and helped him inside.  He sat him down carefully on a meditation bench and moved to the comm. unit in the corner.  “Xanek M’aLanari.”

“Xanek speaking.”

“Doctor, this is Spock.  Jim’s time has come—rather suddenly.  I need to bring him to the clinic immediately.”

“Yes, certainly.  I will meet you—”

“Spock!” Kirk cried out.

Spock turned sharply and saw Jim, sweating, gripping the edge of the bench with white knuckled fists.

“Perhaps I should come to you, Spock,” Xanek offered.

“Yes,” Spock accepted and the comm. went dark.

Spock rushed to Jim’s side.  He lifted him bodily and carried him to the bedroom.  He laid him down tenderly and then knelt down beside him.

“I have never witnessed the birth pains come on with such force in such a short period of time.”  He took Jim’s hand into his and Jim clutched it as another pain squeezed at his swollen belly.  “When have you ever known me to do anything halfway, Spock?”  Kirk ground out through his teeth between pains.

Spock smoothed back Jim’s hair and slowly reached for the meld points at temple, cheek and chin.  Jim’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.  

“No, Spock—I can’t let you share in this.  Too much…too…much.”  He groaned and curled around his seizing belly.

“No, Jim, nothing is too much to bring you relief.”  Spock made the contact and was instantly awash in gut wrenching pain.  He felt like his insides were already battered and bruised and now his belly was squeezing and twisting.  Beyond the immediate pain, he could feel a building fear and stress, as Alandra sought an exit from her now prison, but could not follow the course that nature dictated for her.  He tried to calm her, but Jim’s wracking pain was an almost uncontrollable interference.

So when Xanek arrived and let himself into the house after receiving no answer at the door, he found Kirk on the bed, moaning and panting, curled around his great belly.  Spock was slumped on the floor over the edge of the bed, starkly white beneath his olive toned complexion.  He wasted no time trying to rouse either man, but instead went immediately to work.

 

Sometime later, after the stars had set and the twin suns of Vulcan had begun their slow crawl up the horizon, Kirk came around to the soft sounds of a baby’s gently breathing.  He opened his eyes slowly and found himself on his side on the bed, facing a sleeping Spock.  And between them lay a tiny body swaddled in a linen wrap, sleeping peacefully.  Her hair was thick for a newborn, golden bronze and curly.  Her little mouth was full and pink set against creamy flesh, and her ears swept up to the tiniest of points.  Kirk wept, unabashedly.  He heard a soft rustle of robes behind him and Xanek came into view at the foot of the bed.

“My congratulations to you both.  You have a lovely baby girl.”

“Thank you,” Kirk choked out.  He suddenly became aware of the emptiness within him.  It was a blessed relief to feel like he had room to breathe again, but at the same time it was painful to be so empty.  His hand strayed down to his now flat belly and felt the ridge of a healing scar.

“You will be tender for some time.  It will take a few weeks for all of your body systems to return to their rhythms.  She was very strong and very anxious.  She put up quite a fight before I arrived.

“I remember,” Kirk said softly.  He fingered the tiny delicate eartips.

“I will be in the next room if I am needed,” Xanek offered and left the room again quietly.

Kirk lay for a long time, simply staring at Alandra.  She was beautiful, and even in her sleep he could see her eyebrow lift.  The very image of her father; one of them at least.  

He did not know how long he had been watching her, when he became aware of eyes on him.  He looked up and saw Spock, awake and alert, gazing at them.  The Vulcan’s eyes were so bright, they were nearly luminescent.  He reached out ever so cautiously and brushed one finger against Alandra’s soft cheek.

“Meet your daughter, Spock.”

“Our daughter.”  Spock’s head dipped to kiss the tiny brow in a gesture so tender that it nearly broke Kirk’s heart.  A single tear glistened against the Vulcan’s cheek.  He looked up at Kirk with shining eyes.  “She is beautiful, Jim.”

Spock reached across the small distance and took Jim by the back of the neck.  He kissed him slowly, long and deep.  “I love you, T’hy’la.”

“And I you.”

Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s.  They both gazed down at the tiny, sleeping creature between them.  “And the circle is completed.”

 


End file.
